


Stars Above

by bean17



Series: Poems i guess [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Stargazing, Still trying to figure out tags, halp, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean17/pseuds/bean17
Summary: Umm it’s basically just a short poem in a form I made-up
Relationships: Idk- whatever you want to make it
Series: Poems i guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964347
Kudos: 1





	Stars Above

I look over and I see your face,  
So happy I could share this moment in your sweet embrace.   
Your eyes glint with such beauty and charmed grace.  
I look over and I see your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the feeling that it’s a bit unfinished but I’m out of ideas for now 
> 
> Also I was listening to Work Song by Hozier if that helps...


End file.
